1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for testing liquid samples for analytes.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
The need for testing for drugs of abuse continues to grow in employment, schools, rehabilitation centers and various other fields. Since the primary body fluid tested is urine, testers naturally wish to minimize opportunities for direct contact. Along with this growing need for testing is a concurrent need to confirm the test results generated. Accordingly, it is preferable to maintain uncontaminated samples of the tested fluids which may be sent, for example, to a licensed laboratory in the event confirmation is required. Since most tests are performed by laypersons, it is also preferable to accomplish the foregoing with simplicity while minimizing the potential for operator error and contact with the urine.
Of course, collecting the urine, testing it for drugs of abuse and reserving an uncontaminated sample can be accomplished in several steps using several different devices. Such an approach obviously increases the exposure of the user to the urine and, thus, the opportunities for undesired contact.
Attempts to address all of the foregoing needs in a single apparatus have led to complicated devices which are expensive to manufacture and complex to operate. The complexity in these devices make it difficult for the user to determine whether sufficient fluid has been brought into contact with the test strips. Still other devices include a cup with a drug test cassette disposed therein. While such devices enable urine to be collected and tested in a single apparatus, they do not effectively separate the assays and tested urine from the untested urine. Since chemicals from the assays can easily leech into the remaining fluid, these devices fail to reserve an uncontaminated portion of the urine for confirmation. Also, many cup devices currently available in the market feature opaque layers through which the test results are displayed, thereby rendering it difficult for users to view the results.